Fluss der Finsternis/Allgemein
Fluss der Finsternis (Original: Dark River) ist der zweite Band der dritten Warrior Cats-Staffel Die Macht der drei. Buchumschlag Klappentext Bilder füllten Häherpfotes Kopf: der dunkle Gang, das tosende Wasser, der Schock, als die Welle ihn traf und mit sich riss wie ein Blatt im Sturm... Häherpfote, Löwenpfote und Distelpfote sind endlich Schüler. Eine Zeit voller aufregender Entdeckungen und Geheimnisse: Löwenpfote findet eine Freundin, von der niemand wissen darf. Häherpfote sieht etwas, das seinem Clan nützen, aber anderen schaden würde. Was soll er tun? Und Distelpfote weiß genau, wie ein Kampf vermieden werden könnte – wenn ihr nur jemand glauben würde! Doch dann kommt der Tag, an dem die drei all ihr geheimes Wissen brauchen, um ein schreckliches Unglück zu verhindern... Danksagung Für Geof Besonderen Dank an Kate Cary Zusammenfassung Eine Katze namens Fallendes Blatt ist auserwählt worden, eine Scharfkralle zu werden, geht in eine Höhle in einem Felsen und trifft dort die Katze Stein, die ihm sagt, dass er einen Gang aussuchen muss und dieser ihn direkt nach draußen bringen muss, sonst wird er im Dunkeln sterben... Häherpfote darf zu seiner ersten Großen Versammlung, wo ihm der beunruhigende Zustand der FlussClan-Katzen auffällt, während Löwenpfote nur nach Heidepfote, einer WindClan-Schülerin, Ausschau hält. Löwenpfote trifft Heidepfote oft in einer geheimen Höhle, die das WindClan- und DonnerClan-Territorium unterirdisch verbindet. In dieser Zeit entsteht der DunkelClan, dessen Anführer Heidepfote spielt und deren Stellvertreter Löwenpfote wird. Allerdings erwischt Distelpfote die beiden während eines geheimen Treffens und versucht Löwenpfote davon abzuhalten, seine Freundin weiterin zu treffen. In dieser Zeit taucht auch Tigerstern auf, der Distelpfotes Meinung teilt. Außerdem trainiert er Löwenpfote in seinen Träumen. Häherpfote findet währenddessen einen Stock am Ufer des Sees. Er glaubt, dass er etwas beinhaltet und meint, leise Stimmen zu hören. Sie gehören, wie er später herausfindet, den Kriegerahnen von Fallendem Blatt, dessen verlorene Seele er in den Höhlen auffindet. Distelpfote wandert heimlich zum FlussClan, um herauszufinden, weshalb sie Probleme mit ihrem Lager haben und sie deshalb auf die Insel gezogen sind. Der WindClan glaubt, dass der FlussClan einen Teil des WindClan-Gebiets für sich beanspruchen möchte, und versucht ein Stück des Waldes des DonnerClans zu erobern. Distelpfote will unbedingt einen Kampf verhindern, und findet heraus, dass im FlussClan-Territorium Zweibeinerjunge sind und das Lager und somit auch die Katzen dort bedrohen. Distelpfote muss allerdings versprechen, dass sie dieses Geheimnis nicht verrät und wird für längere Zeit beim FlussClan festgehalten, bis Häherpfote seine Macht einsetzt und von ihr träumt. Somit erfährt er, wo sich seine Schwester befindet und Eichhornschweif kann sie abholen. Als drei WindClan-Jungen vermisst werden, und der WindClan den DonnerClan verdächtigt, sie gestohlen zu haben, weiß Löwenpfote, dass sie in den Höhlen sein müssen. Gemeinsam mit Distelpfote, Häherpfote und den beiden WindClan-Schülern Heidepfote und Windpfote können sie die Jungen retten und gerade so einen Kampf verhindern. Durch Häherpfotes Bekanntschaft mit Fallendem Blatt, Löwenpfotes Wissen über die Höhlen und den Aufenthalt der WindClan-Schüler gelingt ihnen die Verhinderung eines Unglücks. Weitere Buchinformationen Pressestimmen Folgt Versionen E-Book *Erscheinungsdatum: 19. November 2012 *ISBN:978-3-407-74348-0 *Seiten:352 Hörbuch *Erscheinungsdatum: 19. November 2012 *Gelesen von: Marlen Diekhoff *Label: 5 CDs in einer Multibox *Spielzeit: 6 Std. 48 Min. *ISBN: 978-3407811240 Taschenbuch *Erscheinungsdatum: Juli 2016warriorcats.de/webarchiv *ISBN: 978-3-407-74667-2 *Seiten: 342 Publikationsgeschichte *Englisch: Warriors - Power of Three: Dark River *Deutsch: Warrior Cats - Die Macht der Drei: Fluss der Finsternis *Japanisch: 戦士の猫闇の三川のパワー *Französisch: La Guerre des Clans - *Russisch: Коты-воители — *Taiwanisch: 貓戰士 - *Niederländisch: Warrior Cats - De macht van drie: Duistere rivier *Finnisches: Soturikissat - Pimeyden joki Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Auf dem Cover der deutschen Version ist Löwenpfote zu sehen.Veröffentlicht worden durch die beigelegten Sticker. *Auf dem Cover der englischen Version - und allen bei denen das Cover übernommen wurde - ist Heidepfote abgebildet.Erin Hunter Chat 4 *Auf dem neueren amerikanischen Cover ist Löwenpfote zu sehen.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite Quellen Externe Links *Leseprobe *Leseprobe mit Hierarchie *Englische Leseprobe nl:Duistere rivier/Algemeenes:Río oscuro/General Kategorie:Bücher